sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Destination
This starts out with George Ryder waiting for a bus with his friends Carter Harse, Taylor Wilchoks, Melinda Sathbary, and Howard Visouski. They board it, and, when they arrive at the Nuclear Power Plant that they work at, George notices something is wrong. He then sees the temperature on a machine rise to over 1000 degrees, then it explodes, killing Carter by burning him to death. Then, George goes to save Howard because he is below a huge series of pipes, but, the pipes explode, and he is ripped to shreds by the pipes and falls 10ft to the ground off his ladder. Melinda runs outside, but, she is killed when a transformer explodes and she is decapitated. George sees this but, he notices a reactor on fire, but, Taylor is killed when a chainsaw slices her torso in half. George looks up at the reactor, and it explodes, and he is swallowed by the fireball, but, George then realizes he dozed off, but, he hears a beeping noise, so, he grabs his friends and runs outside, gets on the bus, and drives away just as the reactor explodes. On the bus ride home, he tells everyone he saw the reactor explode. They all tell him he’ s making it up, but, a meteor then crashes through the rear window and rips the top half of Carter’s body to pieces, killing him. George tells everybody at Carter’s funeral that he was the first one to die in the vision. But, later that day, Howard is “doing it” with his girlfriend when he realizes he has to go to a meeting. But, while getting dressed, his girlfriend leaves, but, forgets her shotgun and gunpowder on the dresser. Howard comes out dressed, but, there is also a grenade next to the shotgun, and, he lights a candle to make the room smell nice, but, right when he’s ready to go to the meeting, the candle tips off the shelf it is on and lands on the grenade. It explodes, killing Howard and his girlfriend who was smoking outside. Everyone gets confused that Howard and Carter have died. They ask George if he knows anything, but, he says that the two that are dead were the first two to die in the vision. Everyone gets confused, but when everyone except Melinda gets off the bus to get a bite to eat, the bus crashes a mile up the road, and Melinda is ripped to pieces when the bus explodes. At the crash site, George sees Felix with Veronica. They say that they survived something like this, and they tell him that death is gonna get them one by one. But, when they go to what is left of the factory, a machine explodes, ripping Taylor in half. Everyone runs outside, but, a concrete block that fell off of the damaged reactor strikes George in the head and crushes him to death. Celebrity Incarnations: George Ryder - George Lopez Carter Harse - Tom Hanks Taylor Wilchoks - Lisa Kudrow Melinda Sathbary - Jennifer Lopez Howard Visouski - Tim McGraw